


The Misplaced Sex Hex

by Kataury



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Sex, Embarrassing Horny noises, Kiran is scarred, M/M, Rimming, Soren is going to kill Tharja, hexes, meetings gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataury/pseuds/Kataury
Summary: Tharja's obsession with Robin goes a little too far when she sets a hex on the wrong person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My main work is taking a lot more effort than I realized. So here, have some smut drabbles to hold you over until I'm done. (I'm so sorry I'm running behind on Do3... I promise I'm working on it. I just needed to write something... not Do3. So I wrote this... Haha.. ha. OTL)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, not beta read. :P

Tharja had been waiting for the day Robin arrived. Months of planning, dreaming, worshipping, and concocting were barely enough to hold her together. So when the Ylissian tactician was fatefully summoned one Spring day, she had everything ready. A quick slip into the strategy room, followed by five minutes of undisturbed plotting. A moment later the witch emerged, a secretive cackle bubbling from her lips as she hunkered down in the shadows of a tall plant for the next three hours. “You will love me, Robin… You’ll see.” 

* * *

Soren and Kiran were the first to arrive, entering the small meeting room filled with morning sunlight. The remnants of their last meeting remained scattered about the round table, with a detailed map of the Askr pouring across the table pinned down with figurines and flags. Feh flew off from the Summoners shoulder to perch on his small coat rack by the window with a happy hoot. 

“That last battle went really well. I think if we send Lucius and Ephraim through the next trial we’ll be ready to try that last tactic we discussed with Anna.” 

Soren grunted in acknowledgment just as the door opened to announce Robin and Anna. 

“Good morning Kiran!” Anna smiled cheerfully. “And Soren,” she said with more respect than kindness. “Have you met our new tactician yet?” 

The Tellian mage glanced at the white haired man. “No.” 

“Robin,” the Ylissean tactician offered his hand in greeting, receiving a polite nod in return. Kiran remained unfazed by his associates awkward pleasantries as he absently rubbed his face, staring at the latest updated map.

“Does it smell kind of funky in here to anyone?” He pondered aloud. The others ignored him, used to the summoners random comments and musings. The three soon took their seats around the table and started their meeting. 

An hour into the discussions, Soren began to feel a slight tingling under his skin. It became a bit harder to focus as his head started to lightly pound. 

“Soren?” Was it getting a little hotter in this room? Or maybe he was dehydrated? “Soren…” His body was aching… and he felt empty. Maybe he didn’t sleep enough last night? 

“Soren!” The mage snapped back to the conversation as he noticed three worried faces staring at him. 

“Are you alright?” Kiran asked with concern.

“M-my apologies. You were saying?” Soren mumbled. 

“Your face is looking a little red. Which is saying something considering how pale you are,” Anna mused. “Would you like some water? Are you getting sick?” 

The branded mage shook his head, dismissing Anna’s words with a slow wave.    
“I’m… fine… but maybe some water will help,” he admitted, bowing his head into his hands. He felt something stir inside of him, a different kind of heat building from his core. 

Kiran rose from his chair when he noticed Soren’s shallow panting. “Maybe you should take a rest, Soren,” the summoner walked over to pat him on the shoulder, lightly brushing his back. 

“Aaah~!” Soren moaned. He slapped his hand over his mouth, shocked at his body’s sudden betrayal. Kiran had leapt backwards with his hands held up in terrified defense. Silence descended upon the room for several moments, with eyes widely staring at their usually stoic tactician. 

“Ex-Excuse me,” Soren blurted as he abruptly stood, knocking his chair to its side as he fled the room. 

“What just happened?” Anna pondered dumbly. Robin gave the smallest shake of his head before a small flash caught his eye. There, tied to the underside of the chair, was a small black bag he was all too familiar with.    
“Oh Tharja…” he groaned. 

* * *

Soren ran in a stupor from the room, making it halfway down the hall before his mind began to blur again. He needed something. Something big and warm… but what? Hand grazing the mercifully cool stone wall, the mage barely rounded the corner when he stumbled face first into something soft and firm. 

“Oh! Soren, I didn’t see you there. Is your meeting over already?” The voice was warmly familiar, and the flushed mage tilted his head straight up to meet the gaze of his closest friend and companion, dressed in his father’s armor with Urvan strapped behind his back. 

“Ike…” he moaned, eyes half lidded and face flushed. Lithe arms wove themselves up along his firm chest. A smell began to assault the tactician’s senses, causing him to salivate and feel the small heat start to build. His lips started to tingle atrociously. They itched, and needed something to alleviate the irritation. He pulled the taller man down with a determined tug at his collar, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. 

The hero blinked in surprise at the sudden- although far from unwelcome- greeting. He replied to the mage’s kiss with open fervor, chasing after Soren’s mouth and his oddly sweet taste. “Are you drunk or something? You taste like… something sweet.” He murmured between gasps of air. Soren would never be this open about their relationship, and he never kissed so brazenly. But the hero decided he liked it. 

“Stop talking,” Soren hissed, nipping at Ike’s bottom lip to emphasize his point. His clever hands traveled down, slipping underneath Ike’s cloak towards the hem of his tunic. 

“Whoa. Soren. What’s gotten into you?” the fighter gently snatched his lover’s hands away, earning himself a displeased pout from the smaller man. 

“It’s not enough,” Soren whined loudly. A kiss had chased away his tingling teeth, but now he felt empty. Too empty. “I need more…” he brought both of their hands down to Ike’s groin, roughly tracing the hidden outline of his cock. He then brought Ike’s hand lower to Soren’s own hardness, a demanding heat that altered Ike’s train of thought. His heart began to pound with new energy, breath catching as he felt clever hands try to sneak back into his trousers. He glanced up and down the hall for a more private location, his fast fading reason demanding he be practical for his boyfriend’s sake. He had no idea what had gotten into his horny lover, but he wasn’t about to deny the demands of his partner. 

He dragged the smaller man away, hurrying towards a guest room he knew wasn’t being used yet. With a swift click they were soon locked in the safety of a small guest room, with no prying eyes to bother them and a decent sized bed with red sheets. 

Soren fumbled away at Ike’s clothing, hands trembling as he desperately pawed at the brass buttons. “Off,” he grumbled. His impatience and lack of quips was so unlike him, but the fighter found it oddly encouraging. He gently pulled Soren’s hands away, raising his wrists high above his head and leaving the mage vulnerable as he pinned him against the wall. 

“No rushing,” he murmured before assaulting the mage’s panting mouth. Tongues tied together in a wet dance while Soren finally pulled Ike’s tunic away, his cloak and armor swiftly following until he was left in his cotton shirt. Ike drowned himself in Soren’s sweet taste, a heady odor filling his head and sparking a sharp heat in his belly. His lips traveled away from Soren’s lips down his jawline to the throbbing vein in his neck. A gentle suck left Soren keening, his knees buckling under the intense wave of pleasure that left him a wreck. Ike quickly caught him, clutching tightly to his small frame while he guided them to the bed. 

“It’s hot,” Soren complained, stripping his layers away while Ike unbuckled his belt. 

“I’ll make it better,” the large man promised as he helped Soren remove the final article from his body. His silver clamps clattered to the floor, leaving the mage’s hair to pool in a long black cascade down his back. 

Gone was the strict and conservative tactician, with his sharp tongue and judging gaze. In it’s place was a sultry and wild creature with flushed lips and half-lidded eyes, panting and hot to be taken. Ike sharply inhaled at the sight, enraptured by his lustful gaze. He released a possessive growl, tossing the mage onto the bed before crawling after him. Soren gasped as Ike latched himself onto a nipple, sucking with more force than he was accustomed to. 

“I-Ike..” He moaned weakly, hands clenching the hero’s blue hair. “More… give me more…” 

The warrior responded with a soft bite before traveling lower to his perked cock. He gently stroked it lovingly before licking the slit of his head. It was the only warning he gave Soren before he lowered his mouth and took the mage whole. 

Air was stolen from Soren’s lungs as he felt Ike give a gentle suck, vibrations of his lover’s pleased hums sending shocks of ecstacy up his body. Still. It wasn’t enough. 

“M-more.” he demanded impatiently, bucking his hips up into Ike’s willing mouth. Several more thrusts were all the relief he was given before Ike was gone all too soon. 

“I’ll give you more,” Ike promised, flipping Soren on his belly and raising his pert ass in the air. Again Ike’s mouth descended on Soren, hands spreading his entrance wide before his tongue began to circle his rim. A new warmth entered his ass, causing Soren to release a keen of pleasure. 

“Aaaah~!” He wailed loudly. It felt so good. The tongue going in and out of him, slightly satisfying the burning sensation in his lower stomach. Ike freely explored Soren’s insides, eager to earn another rare wail from his lover while chasing after the strangely sweet taste that seemed to cover Soren from head to toe. It was an intoxicating flavor, blurring his senses to a drunken stupor of sex and sweat. He continued to lick away, reveling in the gasps and moans of the small mage beneath him. His tongue mapped out the depths of Soren’s ass while the heat continued to build, leaving Soren a wreck beneath his hands. 

“Please, Ike! I need more!!” He cried, feeling his flames stoked to unbearable levels. “I want your cock!” 

The fighter smiled triumphantly, ignoring Soren’s protesting cries as he pulled away to see his erotic face still pinned to the mattress, gazing at him lustfully from beneath a veil of long black hair. The sight was enough to make him harder. He couldn’t wait anymore.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Soren,” Ike whispered as he gently pressed an exploring pair of fingers into his entrance. “But I don’t think I can go easy on you this time.” The mage moaned in appreciation at the new attention, chasing after the penetrating digits with a buck of his hips. 

“Don’t make me wait,” he mewled. “Fuck me, Ike.” 

“Oh, Soren,” Ike moaned, appreciating the rare filth spilling from the mage’s mouth. The fingers disappeared, replaced by a new promising hardness lined up at his entrance. Large hands clenched against his hips as the tactician’s only warning before Ike slammed with full force into the mage. Soren screamed. A mixture of pain at the sudden invasion and the overwhelming pleasure that destroyed his mind. Ike only gave him a moment to recover before picking up speed, lost in an animal ferocity as he continued to pound into him. In and out. In and out. Ike pressed deeply, his cock brushing against a part of Soren that made him see stars. 

“Ah! Ah! Ike~!” He wailed, arching his back and spreading his legs more to give Ike better access to that perfect spot. The fighter grunted, chasing after the new tightness around his cock as he felt his pale lover reach his climax. 

“AH!” Soren shrieked as he came harder than he ever had before, come spilling from his cock and paint his stomach and the red sheets beneath him. Ike continued his thrusts, pressing deeper and deeper into his lover’s overstimulated hole before the tightness pushed him over the edge, milking him of his own seed. Ike groaned, trying to press himself as deeply as possible into the small body beneath him as he fed Soren’s body. Both remained locked together, panting in a mess of sex and sweat. When Ike finally pulled himself out he found himself still hard, Soren rolled onto his back to stare at Ike with his face flushed and eyes trapped in a bright craze. 

“More…” he moaned, holding his arms out to Ike. “I’m not full yet…” The blue haired hero pushed his hair back from his face, a small part of his mind warning him that Soren was acting a little out of character. The thought was quickly dismissed as he felt his own heat building back up from the depths of his loins, demanding he meet the needs of his empty lover. He sucked in a deep breath before falling back into Soren’s arms, mouth chasing after that all too sweet taste. 


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren's not cured. Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your wishes have been heard, and I grant you this piece of unbeta'd work. It took a surprisingly long time cause I realized I can't just write smut off the fly. It requires the right time and mood for me to get this stuff out. But hey, looks like the mood hit and we're all set to go! Enjoy!

Tharja’s surprise attack came as little surprise to Robin. The Tactician knew that the witch would be waiting to pounce on him the moment he stepped out of the door, which is why he was able to step aside at the last second, watching as she tackled Anna to the ground with a gleeful cackle turned displeased screech as they fell into a mass of limbs. 

A moment later they had dragged the plegian mage into the war room, arms crossed and scowling at the sullen girl. 

“What sort of hex did you use, Tharja?” Robin demanded. 

The witch mumbled an answer, a bit too jumbled for anyone to catch. 

“What was that?” Kiran asked. 

“...curses for… sex...”

“What??” 

“It was a new curse,” Tharja confessed, louder this time. “A binding curse that will not cease to inflame the target until they are satiated by their chosen love.” 

“You did all that for Robin? He just got here!” Kiran exclaimed. “Why would you do something so… so… obsessive?? How would you know I even summoned him when I just got him, like, a day ago?! Are you crazy??” 

The pale witch sniffed. “A simpleton like you would never understand true love.” 

“Well your so called “true love” curse just hit our veteran tactician,” Anna replied with a roll of her eyes. “Soren just ran off after sweating like a hooker in church during our meeting. What was in that… hex?” 

Tharja pursed her lips, “A waste of a perfectly good curse, that’s what.” 

“More details, please,” Robin urged. 

She sighed, slumping her shoulders in defeat. “Something to stir a man’s inner desire, a push for him to act on his real feelings. Unless he’s satisfied by his lover, they too will fall under a plague of passion, seeking a release chained to the cursed one. It took me so long to make too. An insatiable flame only extinguished when their chosen love quenches the endless thirst.”

“Did you just mix metaphors?” Kiran shook his head. “Whatever. So he ran off to get laid by… someone, and if… they don’t do… erm, well… then we have two horny problems on our hands. I guess we should go after him and hope he’s not, er...” he avoided finishing the sentence, face flushed in embarrassment. Robin and Anna grimaced, realizing how difficult their new dilemma was. 

“I will go fetch Alfonse and Sharena. I think they should know about this,” Anna said, trying to excuse herself before Kiran grabbed her by her red ponytail. 

“No. Nope. You don’t get to run away from me. We’re together in this mess,” he rebuked. “First we find Soren and quarantine the hornies. Then we find the bosses and figure out what to do. And you, crazy fangirl,” he pointed at Tharja, who was fiddling with her hair. “You’re coming with us to make sure this… sex hex… is broken.” 

Tharja made no complaints since it meant she could be with Robin, latching onto his arm like a leech as they wandered the halls. The moment they entered the large corridor they realized a new problem. 

“The castle is a bit large… which way do you think he would go?” The Ylissean tactician pondered. 

“He couldn’t have gone far. The real question is who’s his ‘chosen love’?” Anna replied as Kiran picked a direction at random. 

“I think I have a pretty good idea…” Kiran replied, seeing Ike’s axe Urvan leaning against the wall beside a closed door. The three shared a worried look before turning back to the closed portal. 

“Ike? He’s in love with Ike??” Anna guffawed. “Wait… We have three different versions of Ike here. So what happens when you have a chosen love in three separate forms, Tharja?”

The witch shrugged. “I’m not too sure. I suppose you’ll just have to see if he’s satiated,” she grinned. 

“Please stop using that word,” Kiran groaned. He contemplated the door for several more moments. “Well… Robin. Poke your head in there and see what’s happened.” 

“What? Why me??” The white-haired tactician protested. 

“I mean, Tharja was obsessed over you in the first place. So, technically it’s your fault for being the object of her affections,” Kiran justified with his hands in open gesture. 

Robin scoffed. “That’s not my fault. If that’s your reasoning then send Tharja in to look at them.” 

“What! She’s a woman! Regardless of how… creepy… she is. I can’t send a girl to look in on two guys doing the dirty.”

“Then why don’t you do it, oh great leader?” 

Kiran flushed in embarrassment. “I just… I’m allergic… to sweaty situations.” 

Robin rolled his eyes before letting out a reluctant sigh. “Fine. But I better get time off for this,” he muttered as he approached the door. Kiran and Anna watched as several minutes ticked by, with Robin staring at the door in front of him. Several muffled sounds could be heard on the other end. Logic dictated that Ike would be on the other side of the door, and he could probably assume that Soren was in there as well. But their situation was absent of fact unless Robin took a peek. An enormous sacrifice for the sake of knowledge. 

He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the inevitable trauma, before turning the knob. The experience was less than a second, a quick turn of the knob and glance inside before the door was closed again. Robin turned back to the group red-faced and eyes trapped in the torment of witnessing a scene most scarring. 

“They’re there,” he stated, voice cracking. 

The other two let out a sigh of relief. “Good. That solves part of our problem. Did they look… er... “ Kiran fumbled for the right word. 

“Satiated?” Anna offered. 

“Ugh. Yes. That?” 

Robin swallowed. “Er, I mean… They were-- it’s-- no. It did not look… like they were done.” 

“Maybe they just started?” Kiran offered hopefully. Robin shook his head in response. “Well… fiddlesticks,” he sighed. 

“Are we sure Ike was his true love? His horniness didn’t just make Soren tackle the first person he saw?” Anna questioned. 

“No… No… They’re definitely meant for each other. I know that much,” Kiran sighed. “But I think we might need to… send in backup... “ An awkward silence descended on the group, save Tharja who had a new interested gleam in her eyes. 

“This might be better than what I originally planned,” the culprit giggled. 

* * *

“So we’re both supposed to… help Soren?” Ike asked again, avoiding to articulate the specific act they were about to perform. 

“It’s the only way,” Kiran nodded, handing Ike’s older self a jug filled with water. “It’s not ideal, but if you don’t then Soren and your third self may be in serious trouble.” 

The youngest version furrowed his brow, a minute gesture that few would decipher except for Soren. And his older half, of course. 

A large callused hand landed on his shoulder, startling the young swordsman from his thoughts. He glanced up to see the Vanguard reassure him with a nod. It was strange to actually see an older version of himself. It was thrilling know he would grow taller and finally fill out a bit. But it was also intimidating to be in his presence, and to see how he interacted with everyone so… seriously. He felt young, inexperienced, and unprepared compared to his other two selves. Especially as he was staring at a door that would lead to a world he hadn’t even touched yet. 

“Ike,” Vike said softly (a name Kiran used to separate the older hero from the others.) “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

Kiran opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by a kick from Anna. 

The blue-haired youth shook his head. “No. Soren needs me. I… I can do this. I just- er… well.” 

A gentle squeeze once again reassured him. “We’ll take it from here,” Vike reassured the gathered leaders and Tharja. 

Vike led the way to the portal, waiting for a moment before pushing it open to reveal darkness. A heady smell poured from the room, a strange mixture of sweat, musk, and… something sweet? 

“Get in quick before the fumes contaminate us all!” Kiran hissed. 

Robin rolled his eyes. “I don’t think it works that way, Summoner.” 

The two heroes ignored them as they slipped inside and closed the door. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Ike heard Soren’s voice. A sound of pain from across the room. 

“Soren?” Ike asked worriedly, finally piecing together the sight before him. The floor was littered with discarded clothing, leaving a trail to the large canopy bed with crumpled red sheets hanging off the edge. He openly stared at the sight of the dark haired mage, desperately humping into a clump of red sheets while Bike (another replacement name the Summoner had forced upon the second part of their trio) wearily suckled on a pointed nipple . 

Vike slapped him on the back, dragging his attention away from the pair. “Strip,” he ordered bluntly. The older man had abandoned his armor and cloak at the door, methodically removing his undershirt to expose his pectorals and corded biceps. Ike scrambled to follow, tugging off his boots and socks while Vike moved to the bed with the water jug in hand. 

The vanguard gently separated the two, extracting Soren from the other Ike to bring the jug to his mouth. “I need you to drink, Soren,” he ordered softly. 

The mage turned his head away like a child refusing his medicine. “No… Don’t want... Stop it.” 

The larger man let out a sigh, taking a swig of from the ceramic jug before pressing his lips to Soren. The mage let out a soft moan, accepting half the liquid while the remainder spilled down his front, mixing with sweat and seed from the past hour. Vike glanced over to lock eyes with the younger Ike, his eyes wide and mouth open in awe. The younger man didn’t know how to feel, seeing his older counterpart holding Soren’s smaller frame, eyes glazed with desire. It was enough to cause a stirring in his loins. The vanguard pulled away, earning a protesting noise from the mage. 

“Bring that vulnerary over, would you?” he asked before taking another mouthful of water. Ike hurried to comply, digging through discarded clothing until he found the small bag of medicine. By the time he arrived to Vike’s side he noticed a new flush peppering the older man’s face. He came away from Soren panting, a line of saliva connecting the two as he gently pushed Soren back to the bed. “You’re going to be the death of me, Soren,” he growled, dragging Bike up to hand him the jug before gesturing for Ike to join him on the bed. 

Ike hesitated, “I’ve never done this before,” he said nervously, eyes wandering up and down Soren’s naked body. He had never seen the mage look this way. His skin pink and flush, enhancing his half lidded claret eyes. His arms stretched open a desperate invitation. 

“Ike…” he moaned. 

The youth shook his head. “This… this isn’t Soren. He’s not himself.” 

“No, and that’s why he needs you,” Vike agreed. “Are you ready?” 

Ike hesitated. “I…”

Vike gave the youth one of his rare smiles. “Don’t be nervous. You love each other.” Ike glanced up to see the older man’s knowing gaze before turning back to Soren. “Come here,” the vanguard ordered, crawling onto the bed. Ike gingerly obeyed, removing the last of his clothing before joining the pair, kneeling stiffly in front of Soren’s open legs. He stiffened uncertainly when he felt his large presence behind him, pressing close to the younger man as a large hand wrapped around his member. His breath caught as the callused hand gave him a few encouraging strokes. 

“Such a good boy,” Vike murmured, his lips brushing against his younger self’s ears. Ike shuddered, feeling a thrill run up his spine. He couldn’t believe he was actually getting off to himself. He chose not to think about it too much. A keen from his mage drew his attention forward to see Soren back on his knees with his pert ass presented and begging to be taken. 

“Soren thinks you’re a good boy too. Why don’t you taste him?” Vike prompted, his other hand pressing against Ike’s scalp to gently guide him towards Soren’s puckered hole, where the sweet musk grew stronger, making it hard to breath. 

The young fighter only hesitated for a moment longer before giving a gentle lick, quickly followed by his curious exploration as he chased after the taste. Was that sweet and salty flavor real? Or was it just a side-effect of the curse? Ike didn’t care, all he knew was that he wanted more. He plunged his tongue into the hole, forcing his way past that tight rim and into the hidden depths. 

“Ah…” Soren gasped, pressing towards the source of pleasure as he urged Ike to go deeper. Ike happily complied, burying his tongue to chase after that sweet taste, nearly forgetting to breath as he lost himself in his lover’s depths. Vike finally pulled him away, a vulnerary uncapped and ready. He poured a generous amount onto the tips of Ike’s fingers. 

“The first time was messy. This time you’ll take such good care of him, Ike,” he purred, guiding two fingers towards Soren’s hole. “You’re going to make him feel so good,” he promised, his other hand reaching up to gently pinch at Ike’s nipple, eliciting a surprised gasp from his younger self. “Push,” he ordered, forcing the digits into Soren’s channel. It was tight, but the lubricant made the trespass easier, and the mage’s pleased moans encouraged Ike to continue without Vike’s help. 

“Go slowly now,” Vike advised, watching Ike’s experiments behind hooded eyes. Ike obeyed and slowly scissored his fingers, stretching Soren’s hole a bit further until the resistance ebbed away, becoming pliant beneath his searching fingers. “Keep digging,” Vike continued, gently stroking himself to a half erect state. “Add another finger and start searching.”

“Search for what?” Ike asked, pressing a third finger into the channel, stretching the mage wider and reaching deeper, curving his digits at the knuckle until he felt Soren jolt. 

“Ah!” Soren gasped, face flushed and eyes drowning in blind ecstasy. 

“There. That’s what you want. Press on it again,” Vike suggested. 

Ike pressed again, thrusting his fingers in and out of the tight channel as Soren’s cries began to build. The mage finally released a shout with ike’s three fingers buried and pressed hard against his prostate, his cock releasing a rope of seed that splattered onto the bed to mix with his cursed sweat. 

“I want him,” Ike mumbled, his cock hard and dripping in precum. 

“Then take him,” Vike offered, backing away to allow Ike to mount his prize. The youth went slowly and gently, almost uncertain, Soren’s body pliant and ready to be sheathed. The mage was quick to return to his hex addled senses, keening in approval as Ike pushed until he was fully sheathed into the mage’s core. Slowly he began in small thrusts, in and out, in and out, until finally he speared into his lover as deeply as he could, with Soren replying with a synchronized gyration of his hips, meeting each thrust in tandem.

“More…” The mage begged, his red eyes lightened to a pink glaze, still flushed and lost in the feverish lust. Vike caught Soren’s chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. 

“More, you say?” he smiled, his cock proudly standing for Soren’s admiration. The mage’s gaze trailed down Vike’s sculpted body until he found what he wanted. Vike knelt before the mage, watching as he wrapped his lips around the head of his dick. His breath hitched as he felt Soren give him a suck, demanding his essence as if dying of thirst. “You’re a greedy thing, aren’t you?” the Vanguard mused with a pleased smile. 

Soren didn’t reply, lost in licking up and down his dick as much as possible. He traced his tongue along a vein of his shaft, starting from the base before reaching his head. The mage pressed the tip of his tongue into his urethra before wrapping his swollen red lips over his head, determined to take as much of Vike’s dick down his throat. The older man groaned, losing himself in the soft warmth of Soren’s heat. He slowly thrust into Soren’s open mouth, his hands snarled in long black hair as he slowly followed the rhythm between Ike and the mage, picking up his speed until the duet became a trio with Soren leading the way with his overwhelming heat. Vike was the first to reach his climax. The first pulse gulped greedily by his lover, and the second pulse pulled free to paint his pale face an extra shade of white. 

Vike pulled himself away to breath, reaching for the jug of water as he struggled to gather his addled thoughts. 

“I’m going to cum,” Ike grunted, feeling his body start to crescendo towards his climax. 

“Fill me, Ike,” Soren begged. “I want you to cum deep inside me.” He felt his body clench down on Ike’s shaft as he came, milking him and pushing the youth over the edge as he felt himself pulse once, twice, and a third time into the branded’s channel. The young swordsman panted, covered in sweat and exhausted from his first time. Reluctantly he pulled free from the tight warmth, rolling over to the side to catch his breath while Soren was once again fed water from Vike. 

“Ike…” Soren moaned as Vike sloppily wiped his face clean with a wet towel. “I feel so empty… I feel terrible.” 

The older man gently flipped the mage onto his back, pinning his arms to the bed as he hovered over him. “Do you want me to make you feel better?” 

“Yes…” came the pitiful reply. 

“What do you want?” 

“I want you..” 

“Want me to what?” 

“I want you to fill me,” 

“How badly?”

“I want you to fuck me until I’m full! I want you dick inside me Ike!” Soren demanded, his legs wrapping around Vike’s hips to bring him closer, allowing their dicks to rub against each other. 

The vanguard leaned down, drowning Soren in a kiss that tasted of Ike’s salt and Soren’s sweet hex. Strong enough to drown all thought from Vike’s mind, with no other need besides making Soren  _ his _ . He reluctantly pulled away from Soren to find himself hard and aching again, ready to take his beloved tactician all over again. He positioned himself at Soren’s leaking entrance. 

“I’m going to make sure that you remember which of us is the  _ real  _ Ike,” his whispered into Soren’s ear before plunging his full length and girth into his beloved. The mage cried out in the harmony of pain and pleasure. Vike waited only a moment for him to recover before setting a voracious pace. Unlike Ike’s uncertainty and Bike’s clumsiness, Vike knew exactly where to thrust, expertly brushing against Soren’s prostate with every passing. 

“Ah!” Soren’s nails scratched deeply into his back, leaving trails of red from his maddened state.

“Ah!!” His hips thrust forward, meeting the master’s movements in a perfect dance. 

“Ah~!!!” Soren screamed as Vike finally pushed him over the edge, his body clenching like a vise on Vike’s shaft. It was enough for his partner to likewise be pushed over the edge, mixing his semen with his predecessors and filling Soren to the brim. 

Vike gazed down lovingly at his partner. Sprawled, sweaty, and dazed from the thorough fucking he had received. He joined Soren’s side, cradling the mage’s spent body close to his while the curse finally faded away. 

“What… What happened?” Soren groaned, struggling to rise from the bed. 

“Shh…” Vike whispered softly. “You were a bit sick, but we’re here for you now.” In the dimly lit room Soren relaxed against his beloved, feeling another similar form press against him from the other side. 

“You were caught in a rather bad hex,” Bike added just as a heavy but comfortable weight was added to Soren’s chest. 

“I’m just glad you’re alright now,” Ike smiled lovingly. 

Soren returned the smile, allowing himself to be cradled in his nest of Ikes. “How did you all find me?” 

“Bike found you first,” Vike explained. “Kiran later called for me and Ike to assist. It was a rather intense hex you were under. Do you remember anything?” 

Soren laid silently for a moment before slowly nodding. “Yes… it’s almost like a dream… but my body remembers the pleasure.” 

Ike blushed furiously, burying his head into Soren’s chest in shame. “Oh Ash I’m sorry… it was the only way and I feel like we never even had the chance to talk about this.” 

“Calm down, Ike,” Soren reassured him with a lazy pat on his naked back. “You elder versions are testimony to the fact that I’ve agreed. Every time.” 

“Sometimes more enthusiastically than others,” Bike added, tucking his face into the branded mage’s neck. 

Soren released a sigh of content, enjoying presence of his lovers in silence. A minute later he glanced up at Vike, who loomed over him with his head perched on his hand. “Are they waiting for us to come out?” 

Vike glanced at the door before offering a shrug. “Who knows. I doubt they would come in to find out.” 

Soren hummed, looking at the ceiling for a moment before speaking again. “Despite being cured, I don’t think I ever had the chance to experience all of you at the same time…” 

Ike perked his head up from his chest, Bike cracked open a single eye in interest, and Vike smirked at his mage, all three catching the rare spark in his red eyes. 

“Well… we’ll never know if the curse was fully cured if we didn’t all come at once,” Bike admitted. 

“And I never got to taste you,” Ike pointed out.

Vike gave the door a final glance before turning back to his beloved Soren. “I’m sure they can wait for us. Just a little longer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write the last sex scene cause a foursome is beyond my abilities. No idea how I would even detail that bit really. All I know is that Vike would be taking Soren's ass while Bike took his mouth and then Ike would be giving Soren a blowjob. They all have a really great night and then never speak of the events of the hex ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Can Soren juggle two Ikes?? Or perhaps three?? Let me know in the comments below if you want to see Soren get some more much needed love from his three boyfriends. And which one would come next. I haven't decided.


End file.
